Say what's on Your Mind
by Just Lala
Summary: "Kenapa kau malah mencubitku? Memangnya tidak sakit." Namja yang dicubit lengannya itu memberikan protes kepada Sungmin. Kyuhyun x Sungmin. Ayo di baca :


**CAST:**

**Pair utama:**

**KYUHYUN X SUNGMIN**

**Peran Pembantu :**

**Yoona,Yuri,jessica,and Boa**

**Leeteuk,Yesung,Wookie,and Siwon**

**Disclaimer : **

**Milik tuhan yang maha esa, Kedua orang tua mereka dan hanya meminjam nama mereka sementara :p**

**WARNINGS:**

**BISA MEMBUAT SAKIT MATA, BL,TYPO,DLL**

**If you don't like this fic or anything about this fic.**

**PLEASE DON'T READ!**

**-Say ****what's on ****your mind****-**

Senior Management High School di pagi hari, Terlihat seorang namja nampak berjalan dengan gontai,tak bertenaga. Ia melewati lorong-lorong sekolah dengan tampang yang sangat kacau. Tak terlihat semangat yang membara di kedua matanya. Di sepanjang perjalanan ke kelasnya, ia menghela nafas panjang dan sesekali menguap. Entah apa yang terjadi dengan namja ini. Yang pasti pikirannya sedang kacau dan ia membutuhkan liburan sehari saja untuk menenangkan pikirannya.

Tanpa ia sadari ia pun sampai di tempat tujuannya dan di sana terlihat namja yang sedang asyik membaca komik sambil mendengarkan lagu dari ipodnya. Tanpa menghiraukan temannya yang sedang melakukan kegiatan paginya, Namja tersebut segera menghampiri bangku kosong yang ada di sebelah bangku namja tersebut dan menghela nafas lagi. Entah berapa kebahagian yang sudah ia hilangkan pada pagi yang cerah ini.

Namja yang sedari tadi asyik dengan kegiatannya menyadari bahwa teman sebangkunya datang, iapun segera menghentikan kegiatan yang sedang ia lakukan. Dan melihat teman sebangkunnya yang nampak begitu tak bersemangat.

'Tumben sekali ia seperti ini. Sebenarnya apa yang terjadi dengan dirinya.' Namja itu berkutat dengan pikirannya.

"Ada apa denganmu? Apakah ada hal buruk yang menimpamu?."

Namja yang murung itu tidak memberikan respon jawaban pada temannya, ia lebih suka untuk mengacak rambutnya yang sudah tersusun dengan rapi dan menghela nafas lagi.

"Kau seperti orang gila jika kau seperti itu. Cepat katakan yang terjadi padamu, Sungmin."

Namja yang diketahui bernama sungmin itu masih bersikap sama seperti tadi, hanya terdiam dan ia malah mencubit lengan namja yang berada di sebelahnya.

"Kenapa kau malah mencubitku? Memangnya tidak sakit." Namja yang dicubit lengannya itu memberikan protes kepada Sungmin.

Dan Sungmin hanya mendengus kesal pada namja itu. Namja tersebut hanya mengerutkan dahinya karena tak seperti biasanya Sungmin seperti ini.

"Sebenarnya apa yang terjadi denganmu? Cepat katakan minnie" namja yang bernama Kyuhyun itu memperhalus suaranya dan tersenyum lembut sambil mengelus rambut sungmin yang di acak-acaknya tadi. Yah walaupun tadi Sungmin mencubit lengannya dengan keras namun namja itu tak bisa marah dengan Sungmin.

Sungmin yang diperlakukan seperti itu segera menepis tangan kyuhyun tersebut dari kepalanya dengan kasar. Kyuhyun mengerutkan dahinya lagi setelah mendapatkan perlakuan yang tidak menyenangkan dari sungmin. Ia bingung dengan sikap Sungmin pagi ini.

'sebenarnya apa yang terjadinya dengannya' kyuhyun kembali menerawang jauh di alam pikirannya untuk menemukan apa yang terjadi pada Sungmin yang merupakan namjachingunya.

Namun Kyuhyun tak berhasil menemukan jawaban dari kebingungannya sedangkan sungmin terlihat nampak begitu kacau.

"Sungmin! Sebenarnya apayang terjadi denganmu? Cepat katakan!" bentak Kyuhyun kepada Sungmin.

Sungmin yang merasa di bentak oleh Kyuhyun itu segera mencubit lengan kyuhyun sekali lagi dan segera mempoutkan bibirnya ke arah kekasihnya. Kyuhyun yang melihat bibir sungmin seperti itu rasanya ingin segera mencicipi daging kenyal tersebut. Eh? Kyuhyun yang terjebak dari imajinasi mesumnya segera sadar dan kembali fokus dengan sungmin.

Kyuhyun menghela nafas "Mengapa kau melakukan itu padaku lagi? Kalau aku ada salah cepat katakan. Lama-lama kau bisa membuatku gila mendadak." Tanyanya panjang lebar, memegang tangan kekasihnya dan mengelusnya dengan lembut.

Sungmin masih tetap dengan pendiriannya dan kembali mempoutkan bibirnya dengan seksi. Membelakangi Kyuhyun dan Kyuhyun yang melihat itu, kembali ke imajinasi mesumnya untuk persekian detik.

"Kau tau kalau kau seperti itu , rasanya aku ingin menyerangmu saat ini juga karena kau terlihat manis sekali. Maukah kau berhenti memajukan bibirmu yang seksi itu sebelum aku benaar-benarmenyerangmu." Kyuhyun menyeringai jelas di hadapan kekasihnya.

Sungmin yang mendengarkan itu segera memukul kepala kyuhyun dengan komik yang di baca kekassihnya itu. Namja yang mendapatkan pukulan gratis segera mengusap-usap kepalanya.

Oke! Kyuhyun yang sudah 'gerah' dengan sikap Sungmin, Ia segera menarik lengan dan menatap tajam ke arah kekasihnya.

"Cepat katakan! Atau aku akan melakukan sesuatu padamu."

Sungmin tak menjawab pertanyaan yang di lontarkan oleh kekasihnya itu . Ia malah memalingkan wajahnya ke arah lain. Sebenarnya ia ingin mengatakan sesuatu yang menganjal di hati dan pikirannya namun saat ia melihat wajah Kyuhyun rasanya ia tak bisa mengungkapkannya. Ia sangat frustasi dengan hal yang sedang menimpa dirinya. Sedangkan Kyuhyun yang bingung dengan sikap sang kekasih. Merasa dia akan mendadak gila kalau Sungmin tidak mengatakan sesuatu dari mulutnya itu. Untung saja kelasnya ini masih sepi. Beruntungnya kau kyuhyun.

Dengan keberanian yang dikumpulkannya akhirnya Sungmin menatap wajah sang kekasih.

"Kyu, Aku sangat membencimu."

"Eh? "Kyuhyun bingung dengan ucapan dari sang kekasih

"Tapi saat aku bilang aku membencimu , Hatiku berkata lain. Aku menyukaimu."

"Apa? "kyuhyun semakin bingung dengan arah pembicaraan Sungmin.

"Tapi saat aku bilang aku menyukaimu, hatiku berkata yang berbeda lagi. Aku mencintaimu. Apakah aku normal Kyu?." Sungmin memeluk kekasihnya dengan erat tak mau ia melepaskan pelukannya dari namjachingunya.

Kyuhyun yang akhirnya sadar maksud Sungmin hanya tersenyum dan merapatkan pelukannya.

"Aku tau semua perasaanmu yang melanda hatimu. Aku berpikir semua ini normal. Saat kau bilang kau membenciku, aku menyukaimu lalu saat kau bilang kau menyukaiku hmm aku menyayangimu dan saat kau bilang kau mencintaiku, kau tau aku sangat sangat mencintaimu lebih dari apapun di dunia."

"Lalu apakah , kau tidak merasa aneh ?." Tanya Sungmin pada Kyuhyun.

"Sama sekali tidak. Aku senang kamu mengungkapkan semua isi hatimu. Jadi aku tidak menjadi gila mendadak."

Sungmin tersenyum dan memukul kecil di dada bidang Kyuhyun.

Melihat sang kekasihnya yang sudah kembali normal, kyuhyun mengelus pundak Sungmin dan mengecup kepala kekasihnya yang telah mengungkapkan isi hatinya. Semua orang yang berada di sekolah ini tau bahwa Sungmin dan Kyuhyun adalah dua insan yang saling mencintai tanpa harus melihat gender mereka. Dan saat pertama kali mereka mengumumkan hubungan mereka, baik namja maupun yeoja sempat patah hati kerena hal tersebut. Mereka tak peduli jika banyak ada yang menghina tentang hubungan mereka. Yang terpenting mereka berdua dapat berbahagia. Para anggota Super Junior dan orang tua mereka masing-masing sangat mendukung hubungan yang terjalin di antara mereka. Dengan terjalinnya hubungan di antara mereka, akhirnya perusahaan kedua orangtua mereka melakukan kerjasama dan akhirnya mencapai kesuksesan seperti sekarang. Banyak orang yang menentang hubungan ini namun ada juga yang mendukung hubungan mereka sampai ada yang membuat sebuah gerakan yang mendukung hubungan mereka yang di beri nama "Team Kyumin Forever".

"Sungmin, Kau adalah titipan yang terindah dari tuhan dan aku sangat mensyukurinya. Aku sangat beruntung memilikimu. Kau mencintaiku apa adanya"

"Aku juga beruntung memilikimu dan mencintaimu. I'll loving You forever."

Sungmin merasa beruntung memiliki kekasih seperti kyu dan Ia juga sangat bersyukur tuhan memberikan kesempatan ini untuk merasakan cinta sejati. Intinya ia sangat beruntung mencintai seseorang walaupun sesama namja.

Kyuhyun melepaskan pelukannya dan berjalan ke arah pojok kelas dan mengambil gitar yang berada di kembali berdiri di samping sungmin. Kyuhyun kemudian menarik salah satu bangku lalu menyeretnya ke depan kelas . Kyuhyun duduk dengan manisnya di bangku itu dan mulai menyanyikan satu lagu yang merupakan favorite mereka dengan di iringi gitar yang berada di tangannya.

_Before you met me, I was a wreck__But things were kinda heavy, _

_you brought me to life__Now every February you'll be my valentine, valentine__  
__Let's go all the way tonight__No regrets,_

_just love__We can dance until we die_

_You and I, we'll be young forever  
You make me feel like I'm living a teenage dream_

_The way you turn me on,_

_I can't sleep  
__Let's runaway and don't ever look back_

_Don't ever look back__  
__My heart stops when you look at me_

_Just one touch, now baby I believe__This is real,_

_so take a chance__And don't ever look back, don't ever look back _

Setelah Kyuhyun menyanyikan lagu Teenage Dream , Sungmin menghampirinya dan mencium bibir Kyu sekilas lalu kembali ke tempat semula. Terlihat Sungmin sedang berblushing ria di sana. Kyu yang melihatnya kelakuan sang kekasih itu menghampirinya dan mencium sang kekasih dengan lembut dan penuh kasih sayang. Namun seiringi waktu berjalan, ciuman tersebut menjadi sangat liar.

Kyuhyun menjilati leher Sungmin dan memberikan kissmark di leher jenjang putih itu.

"Eehhh .. ahhhh, Kyu cukup nanti .. ja kita ahhhh se ahh.. dang di ahhh kelas kalau mau melanjut..ahhh..aahh..kannya di ru..ahh...ahh..mah saja" Desah Sungmin cukup keras. Untung saja kelas masih saja sepi. Entah kemana para penghuni kelas itu.

Kyu memandangi wajah sang kekasih yang sudah memerah seperti kepiting rebus dan penuh dengan saliva mereka. Sungmin terlihat sangat mengoda saat itu, Leher yang memerah dan bibir yang basah. Kyu menjilat wajah kekasihnya dan mengecup dengan lembutnya. Sungmin sudah benar-benar malu. Ia memeluk sang kekasihnya untuk menutupi rasa malunya. Setelah itu yah dunia bagaikan milik berdua.

* * *

Sedangkan di luar kelas , ternyata banyak siswi-siswi yang mengintip adegan dua sejoli tadi.

"Bagaimana kau dapat gambarnya tidak ?." Bisik Yoona kepada Yuri.

Yuri mengacungkan jempolnya kepada Yoona.

"Dan bagaimana denganmu Jessica ? Dapatkah kau Videonya." Bisik Boa pada Jessica,

Jessica tersenyum bangga dan menunjukkan video itu pada Boa.

Setelah mereka mendapatkan gambar dan video dari adegan tadi . Mereka meloncat kegirangan dan berlari ke club Kyumin Forever untuk melihat adegan-adegan tadi dan para siswa yang melihat kelakuan para siswi tadi hanya mengelangkan kepala tak beraturan (?).

Para siswa yang di ketahui adalah para anggota Super Junior itu menengok apa yang di lihat para siswi tersebut dan ternyata mereka melihat adegan 17 tahun ke atas.

'Dasar si Kyu, bisa-bisanya berbuat mesum pada Sungmin di kelas.' Siwon hanya menggeleng kepala melihat adegan itu.

'Benar-benar sial, Kyuhyun mencari kesempatan dalam kesempitan.' Yesung menghela nafas dan segera menarik tangan wookie.

"Eh kita mau kemana?' Wookie bertanya pada Yesung

"Memakanmu." Yesung menyeringai dan terlihat Wookie menyebulkan seburat merah di pipinya.

"Kalian semua benar-benar keterlaluan, cepat pergi dari sini dan amankan area ini dan Kau Yesung jangan kau membuat Wookie tidak bisa berjalan selam 3 hari atau aku akan menyiksamu dengan kejam." Leeteuk memberikan perintah di selingi aura-aura jahat disekitarnya.

**THE END**

* * *

Selesai juga fic gue ^_^

Gimana ? kurang menarik ? menarik ? atau gak jelas ?

Hahahha Pasti aneh :P

Ya sudahlah Ayo lewatkan sedikit waktu anda untuk mereview fic ini ^_^


End file.
